Forces
S.K.I.L.L. Special Force 2 - Forces & Characters List of all forces and special characters available in Skill SF2. : : <''' Back to the Main Page : Delta 'Description ' : The 1st Special Force Operational Detachment Delta (Airborne), or 1st SFOD-D (A) or Delta Force for short, is a US special unit that operates mainly abroad and is specialized in the elimination of atomic bomb smuggling rings. '''Cost in-game *Free if you chose him when creating your character *250 SP Bonuses *None : (Standard Forces do not provide the player with any difference in stats other than a different looking soldier on the battlefield) Spetsnaz Description ''' : The Russian special unit Spetsnaz ("special purpose forces") is divided into athletic employees, commando battle members and foreign spies. Their focus lies on reconnaissance, asymmetric warfare and fighting terrorism. '''Cost in-game *Free if you chose him when creating your character *250 SP Bonuses *None : (Standard Forces do not provide the player with any difference in stats other than a different looking soldier on the battlefield) GAFE Description ''' : The Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales (GAFE) is a special unit from the Mexican army, who are trained by special forces from all over the world. The unit is divided up into regular, intermediates and veterans: regulars operate as an elite light infantry, intermediate members are mainly instructors of medium rank and veterans from the high command are responsible for the most delicate undercover operations. '''Cost in-game *Free if you chose him when creating your character *250 SP Bonuses *None : (Standard Forces do not provide the player with any difference in stats other than a different looking soldier on the battlefield) SAS Description ''' : The Special Air Service (SAS) is a special unit from the British army, that was formed during the Second World War in 1941. Their job includes military reconnaissance, sabotage operations behind enemy lines and the liberation of captured soldiers or civilians. The SAS is one of the most experienced and oldest, still existing special units in the world. '''Cost in-game *250 SP Bonuses *None : (Standard Forces do not provide the player with any difference in stats other than a different looking soldier on the battlefield) UDT Description ''' : The US special marine unit "Underwater Demolition Team' (UDT) was formed in the Second World War and also served during the Korean and Vietnam Wars. The team infiltrates enemy coastal regions and eliminates mines, artillery and enemy troops there. This perfectly prepares mission areas for landing troops. '''Cost in-game *250 SP Bonuses *None : (Standard Forces do not provide the player with any difference in stats other than a different looking soldier on the battlefield) GIGN Description ''' : The Groupe d’intervention de la gendarmerie nationale (GIGN) is a special unit of the French gendarmerie that is mainly responsible for fighting terrorism, freeing hostages and for providing personal security to particular dignitaries. Together with other units, the GIGN worked to develop the ATLAS Network's European special police unit. '''Cost in-game *250 SP Bonuses *None : (Standard Forces do not provide the player with any difference in stats other than a different looking soldier on the battlefield) Merc - GROM Soldier Description ''' : Mercenaries cover your Soldier and all the Lucky Gear or Armor he might have equipped, displaying only the new Skin. '''Cost in-game *149 Cash Bonuses *+25% Exp Boost *+15% SP Boost Merc - Black Security Description ''' : Mercenaries cover your Soldier and all the Lucky Gear or Armor he might have equipped, displaying only the new Skin. '''Cost in-game *299 Cash Bonuses *+50% Exp Boost *+30% SP Boost Merc - GAFE Armored Unite Description ''' : Mercenaries cover your Soldier and all the Lucky Gear or Armor he might have equipped, displaying only the new Skin. '''Cost in-game *299 Cash Bonuses *+50% Exp Boost *+30% SP Boost Merc - GIGN Riot Guarde Description ''' : Mercenaries cover your Soldier and all the Lucky Gear or Armor he might have equipped, displaying only the new Skin. '''Cost in-game *499 Cash Bonuses *+75% Exp Boost *+40% SP Boost Merc - Black Mamba Description ''' : Mercenaries cover your Soldier and all the Lucky Gear or Armor he might have equipped, displaying only the new Skin. '''Cost in-game *499 Cash Bonuses *+75% Exp Boost *+40% SP Boost Merc - Delta Scout Description ''' : Mercenaries cover your Soldier and all the Lucky Gear or Armor he might have equipped, displaying only the new Skin. '''Cost in-game *999 Cash Bonuses *+100% Exp Boost *+50% SP Boost Special Merc - Cherry Bomb Description ''' : Mercenaries cover your Soldier and all the Lucky Gear or Armor he might have equipped, displaying only the new Skin. : Only Available for purchase during Christmas Events. '''Cost in-game *n/a Cash Bonuses *+n/a% Exp Boost *+n/a% SP Boost Special Merc - Red Snow Description ''' : Mercenaries cover your Soldier and all the Lucky Gear or Armor he might have equipped, displaying only the new Skin. : Only Available for purchase during Christmas Events. '''Cost in-game *n/a Cash Bonuses *+n/a% Exp Boost *+n/a% SP Boost